


Numnums - Katakuri x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Numnums - Katakuri x Reader

“Say ahh~” You chime, feeding none other than Charlette Katakuri. Most women would be put off by his sharp teeth and stitches, but you were less than afraid and more charmed by him. He didn’t allow anyone to see him to sleep, eat or even sit, he had only allowed you, he gifted you with that type of presence, he trusted you. “Is that good master Katakuri?” He nodded and smiled with delight, his smile was enchanting. “And my milk?” He hummed. You giggle and promptly take out your breast for him, “here you are master, drink up~” He raised a brow at you, “I thought I said to top it with whipped cream, or did I not make that clear?” You gasp, remembering and reach for that spray can of whipped cream, covering your nipple with it, “shall I put a cherry on top also?” He shook his head and made you lay back on the mochi lump that was behind you to keep you comfortable, “that won’t be necessary.” He would then loom over you and slowly lick the whipped cream off your breast. When he reached your nipple, he wasted no time sucking on it, sucking quite harshly, his sharp teeth digging into the skin around it. Despite it being painful, you rather enjoyed it, “m-my, my master, y-you’re parched~” You moan beneath him. He gave you a glare and removed your bottoms with his free hand, his gloved fingers sliding their way between your legs and slipping into you. You gasp and moan as he vigorously pumped his finger into you. You bit your lip hard, you knew he didn’t like you do be loud during his snack time. You roll your eyes back slightly as he only paced his finger faster and the suckling at your teat even harder. You let out a loud gasp as you climaxed hard around his finger, soaking it with your juices before he pulled it away. He removed his moth from your breast and turned to lick his finger, “you’re not eating enough fruit. I could punish you for this.” You sit up, giggling and fluttering your eyelashes, “what will be your punishment if you do decide to?” He raised a brow at you once again, “I’ll stuff pieces of fruit up there and I’ll gave to suck it out of you for my next snack,” he hummed threateningly. “Ooo~ kinky~” You giggle uncontrollably. He smirked, looking into your eyes, “I couldn’t ask for a more prefect bride.”


End file.
